Vegeta's Torture
by The.Raijinshuu
Summary: Vegeta is left babysitting Bulla after Bulma has to go to a meeting for Capsule Corp. Will Vegeta survive after Bulla goes shopping with Trunks and Goten and brings back makeup and dressup clothes
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back and with a new little story that I have been thinking of for a few days!**

**Disclaimer with Android 17's voice: TienshinhanPiccoloKibitoKai don't own dragonball Z but they wish they did!**

"But Bulma! Don't leave me here with her!" Cried Vegeta.

"Vegeta you know I have to go to this meeting and besides you'll have Trunks here and Goten also. And if you still need me just look up my number in your cell phone." Said Bulma rushing out the door, "Bye!"

"Dad! I wanna go shopping!" Shouted a 5 year old Bulla.

"Ugh go ask Trunks." Vegeta said plopping down on the couch getting ready to watch T.V.

"NO!" Yelled Bulla.

"TRUNKS! GOTEN!" Yelled Vegeta. After about three seconds two teenagers appeared.

"Yeah Dad?" Sighed Trunks.

"Take Bulla shopping would you?" Vegeta said while giving Trunks his I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-don't-listen-to-me.

"Ok! Come on Bulla!" Trunks said while glancing at his father to make sure he wasn't going to blast Trunks.

"Ok! Make Goten come too!" Demanded Bulla.

"Come on Goten," Trunks said then lowering his voice so that only Goten could hear him, "Please! Please! Please!

"bye Vegeta!" Trunks, Bulla, and Goten went out the door and headed for the mall.

"Now what was that one show that Goten and Trunks watch? Ah yes Dragonball Z!" After watching five episodes and Yo! Son Goku and his Friends return, Trunks, Bulla, and Goten arrived.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Look what I got!" Bulla came over to Vegeta and started to jump up and down in front of the TV.

"Huh? You guys only bought dress up cloth-" Vegeta stopped mid-sentence and gulped, looked at Trunks and Goten.

"_Those two brats are laughing! I hope that I don't have to do the most horrible thing imaginable!" _Thought Vegeta.

Then Bulla said the cursed sentence," Daddy will you play dress up with me?"

**I thought it ended with a nice ending lol**

**Vegeta: PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME PLAY DRESS UP!  
>Me (The Tienshinhan part): Heh but that wouldn't be fun now would it.<strong>

**Bulla: REVIEWS PLEASE SO I CAN PLAY MAKE-UP AND FAIRY PRINCESS WITH MY DADDY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the next chapter of the story! I think i'm gonna just make this a 3 or 4 chapter story...**

**anyway on with the story after this disclaimer: TienshinhanPiccoloKibitoKai don't own Dragonball Z and we don't own a Cinderella dress...well i hope I don't but KibitoKai and I don't know about are friend that also uses this account...**

~Previously on Vegeta's Torture~

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Look what I got!" Bulla came over to Vegeta and started to jump up and down in front of the TV.

"Huh? You guys only bought dress up cloth-" Vegeta stopped mid-sentence and gulped, looked at Trunks and Goten.

"_Those two brats are laughing! I hope that I don't have to do the most horrible thing imaginable!" _Thought Vegeta.

Then Bulla said the cursed sentence," Daddy will you play dress up with me?"

"Wha? Heck no!" Vegeta looked startled and remembered the time when Bulla made Trunks play dress up.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screeched Bulla and Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta covered their ears.

"Ok! Ok! I'll play dress up with you! Just shut up!" Yelled Vegeta as he slapped his hand over the screaming girls mouth.

"Yeah! Goten and Trunks you also!" Squealed Bulla. Vegeta shot them a glare pretty much saying," You BETTER play dress up with me also or I'm personally gonna kill you!"

"Fine." Came the chorus of Trunks and Goten's voices.

"Ok I'm gonna get the makeup and dresses." Said Bulla. Trunks, Goten and Vegeta exchanged glances of horror. Did they just hear what they thought they just heard? Dresses!

"Uh DRESSES? NO WAY!" Screamed Goten and he tried to run out the house but Vegeta caught them by the collar of his shirt. Bulla ran up stairs and came back down with a bag of makeup and 4 dresses- a pink one, a purple one, an aqua one, and a Cinderella one. Little did Trunks, Goten or Vegeta no is that Bulma set Bulla up to this.

"Yes huh! Ok I'll have the pink one, Trunks you get the aqua one, Goten you get the purple one, and Daddy you get the Cinderella one.

"WHAT?" Yelled Vegeta and he fainted out of shock which is very surprising for him being the Prince of All Saiyans.

"Hahahahaha! I would rather wear the aqua dress instead of the Cinderella one! Just wait until he finds out that he has to wear glass HIGH HEEL shoes!" Laughed Trunks. He started to roll around on the floor and Goten followed suit.

**if ya ask me I don't think this is the best chapter...**

**Bulla: STOP DELAYING!but i made my daddy faint *starts to laugh and dance***

**Haha yeah well anyway...**

**Bulla: Ok she promised me that the next chapter will have me trunks goten and daddy playing so keep reviewing**

**Tienshinhan:I will try to upload and work on more of my stories and ill get the other 2 to work on theres also**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hehehehe ooook so it's been a long time since I last updated…like almost a whole year…I don't have any excuses for this HUGE delay except I have a life outside of Fanfiction and I blame writer's block.  
>This is the last chapter for this story. Sorry everyone!<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. If Dragonball was mine do you seriously think I would be typing this late chapter to you? NO! I would be training along side the Z-Warriors!**_

_~Previously on Vegeta's Torture~_

_"Ok I'm gonna get the makeup and dresses." Said Bulla. Trunks, Goten and Vegeta exchanged glances of horror. Did they just hear what they thought they just heard? Dresses!_

_"Uh DRESSES? NO WAY!" Screamed Goten  
>"Yes huh! Ok I'll have the pink one, Trunks you get the aqua one, Goten you get the purple one, and Daddy you get the Cinderella one.<em>

_"Hahahahaha! I would rather wear the aqua dress instead of the Cinderella one! Just wait until he finds out that he has to wear glass HIGH HEEL shoes!" Laughed Trunks. He started to roll around on the floor and Goten followed suit._

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Are you okay?" Bulla asked worryingly. She jumping on Vegeta's stomach trying to waking him up.

Vegeta sat up and said," What happened?" Trunks thought this would be a good idea to make his father faint so he said, "You fainted when you realized you had to wear a Cinderella dress with matching glass high heels."

Vegeta's eyes got very wide. Bulla smiled sweetly like she wanted something. So of course she spoke up, "Daddy could you please go change into your dress? I really want to play now…" Her voice trailed off and she hung her head like she was abused. She started to sniffle and her eyes started to water.

"Ok! Ok! Princess I will…" Vegeta said before he could even think. Trunks and Goten started to laugh so hard that Trunks could've sworn that his ribs cracked. It didn't hurt due to him being used to it but still he could tell.

Bulla then turned to Trunks and Goten. She frowned. She didn't like the idea of her big brother and his friend to laughing at her daddy. Trunks was the first to noticed Bulla getting mad, "Bulla what is the matter?"

Bulla by the time he said that she was FURIOUS! Trunks then knew what was going to happen, "TRUNKS! GOTEN! STOP LAUGHING AT MY DADDY! (At that point Trunks inserted in He's my dad as well! But no one heard him because of how loud Bulla was yelling.) AND SIDES YOU TWO HAVE TO PUT ON YOUR DRESSES!" That made the two boys shut up. They, like Vegeta, formed a line to grab their dress up clothes and went to go change.

~Two hours later~

Bulma just came back from her meeting. Basically she lied. There was no meeting but rather it was an excuse to have a Girl's Night Out with Chichi. She walked into the door and thought," _Where is Trunks and the others? I think Vegeta might be training…but then again maybe not!_" She walked straight past Bulla's room…then walked backwards to see Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten looking adorable in dresses. The boys and Bulla didn't notice Bulma so she pulled out her phone and took a picture of them playing tea party while all dressed up. That is when they noticed her. Trunks and Goten were so embarrassed while Vegeta was angry.

Bulma noticed that Vegeta was angry so she said, "If you let me give a copy to Chichi, I will give myself to you tonight."

Vegeta then said, "Humph. Deal."

**There. The end! Ha! Yes I decided to write this chapter because I felt bad about it. And not to mention Dial-up is sucky which is VERY hard to upload stuff…but oh well…R&R **

**Vegeta: I. HATE. DRESS-UP!  
>Me: I don't care. But please do review thanks<strong>

**~Tapion's-Flute~**


End file.
